I like having you around
by The future legend
Summary: Max decided to pay his mom a visit and certain someone with glasses isn't too pleased to see him or is it something else entirely? Find out.


I hope you enjoy reading

* * *

PPB All Stars are preparing for upcoming tournament. Even though Max decided to return to his former team inclusion of Rick means scrounging for the place in a match.

Judy records their progress Micheal and Emily are having beyblade match.

"Trigator Atack!"

"Show her what we got, Trigle!"

Both blades collided with each others trying to push other out. The grinding of metal cause burning smell in the air.

Finally, Trigle succeeded in pushing Trigator which barley escaped from knocking out of the stadium.

" What's wrong Emily did you forget to clean your glasses properly."

Micheal as usaul trying to trash-talk, Emily ignored him.

Eddie snarted,"That doesn't even made sense."

Micheal sigh,"No,it doesn't I'll come up with some thing else," causing others laugh.

Suddenly Trigator slammed at Trigle causing it to flip, Micheal cursed.

Rick snorted at him," Still trying to find something snarky blondie."

Micheal scowled," Trigle finish it." Emily glare at him, she'd enough of sitting on the side-line. She'll get a place on the match," Crush him Trigator."

Out of blue Judy entered with Max on toe.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Eddie, Steve and Rick replied to his greetings

Micheal and Emily on other hand lost their concentration causing their beyblades to knock out of ring.

They glare at him.

" If it isn't our little ball of sunshine," Micheal said.

"Good to see to Micheal."

Emily on the other hand wasn't too thrilled with the interruption, she collected her things and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" Micheal asked furrowing his brows.

"She'd been intense, since the news of upcoming tournament got in." Steve said,"She want a place in the roaster."

Everyone shrugged.

Though Max was upset by her reaction, he decided to catch up with Rick instead.

* * *

It was another day of his vacation in America. He was going to have lunch in cafeteria when a familiar head of orange locks caught his attention.

The furious typing on her laptop and stiff posture, clearly promises a lot snapping basically at him.

He could very much just let her be and ignore her besides he'll go back in a day or two.

But she'd beed avoiding him like plague even Micheal came along.

And he's itching to found out what he had done to earn such a terse behaviour.

He took his noodles and orange juice to her table, sat down with enough haise to announce his presence because last thing he want was to startle her.

" Hi,"

She glared from over her ovely large glasses.

" What?"

"What?" he asked back innocently. She slammed her laptop shut and started to leave.

"Hey" before he knew it he had grabbed her wrist.

Knowing Emily that was a bad move especially when she was angry.

She freed her hand with a shove.

And he flinched expecting a punch, it won't be first time because Micheal had learned that hard way.

When none came he peeked at her, there was a pink dusting on her face and he swear he heard snickering somewhere.

Now he felt embarrassed too, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhhh..."

She sighed and sat down on her seat, feeling a little weird, he followed her suit.

He ate his noodles aware that she pretty much staring at him.

"What is your problem?" she asked finally, her twitching eyebrow was clearly show how much frustrated she was.

"My problem, you are the one who avoiding me "

This caught her off gaurd but she composed herself and snorted.

"Is that all?"

"No, Emily! Tell me what did I ever do to you?"

"Steal my place in the team for one. Look Max I get it you're Judy's son and she love you. What I don't get is why you should get privilege upon us."

"Privilege, I won fairly last time."

"So that means whenever you won't get a place in your own team. You'll come here and take our place because we're too weak and you're too great."

He opened his mouth and close it. He didn't know what to say. He looked at her, she seems unsure.

"Max I-"

"Emily-"

It was weird they started at the same time and silence that followed was uncomfortable.

Max finally decide to break it.

"Look, I'm just here for vacation. I'm going back to Japan in two days, I...I didn't know it upset you guys that much or I wouldn't be have came here. But I'm not sorry about the tournament last year. It's a sport Em competition is everywhere. I won fair and square. But if it makes you better I won't be coming to the facility or the team. I just wanted to see mom that's all."

He stood and throw the half eaten food on trash and left, leaving Emily alone at the table.

It took whole three minute for Emily

to process what he said. First, she was angry but when the realisation hit her, she felt a little because it's better than him not knowing.

What to do? What to do?

Now that whole thing has happened. Emily felt a little childish because he wasn't exactly wrong per say.

*Sigh*

She grabbed her laptop and ran after him.

Damn him, he walks fast when he's upset. But after a few minute she caught him on the way.

"Oi Max!", she called after him.

It seems like he didn't heard her.

Stuffing in irritation she broke into a run again. She almost collided with him. She grabbed his hand and clutched her laptop with other panting harshly.

"Woah," was all he said, a little shocked but that's all.

After calming her breathes, she realized that she don't know what to say.

Apparently Max seems to realize that gave nervous laugh and said," So... That was quiet a scene. Huh?"

" Yeah"

None of them speak for awhile.

" Look I'm sorry about earlier. I get it, sports is all about competition and even if I don't like you being on the team doesn't mean I've be a total troll about it. That's what we've Micheal and Rick for."

They shared a laugh and Emily spotted her favorite ice-cream parlor ahead.

"But that is not really what's bothering you ?", it was more of a statement than question.

"Not exactly. So, ice-cream?" she asked him nodding toward the shop and she realized she is still holding his hand. Startled she let go in surprise but Max caught her hand in mid-way and inter-twinning their fingers.

"Sure. Why not?" he grinned at her. They made their way to shop.

"And Max? I like having you around."

He smiled a little and said," You know, I always thought otherwise."

"I didn't know you can think."

He laughed," Hey! Ems I like having you around,too."

The door of parlour is opened causing bells to ring and close after them.

 **~The End~**

* * *

Don't for get to review!

Bye


End file.
